


The Captain in Stardust

by Ghostsdontdie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsdontdie/pseuds/Ghostsdontdie
Summary: Jyn Erso is currently in an arranged marriage to Lord Orson Krennic her father’s “friend”.  But a young captain comes into their mists, and Jyn is surprised by everything.  What peril lies in the Kingdom, what her fiancé really does, and the feelings she has for this new man.





	1. Welcome to the Erso's

**Author's Note:**

> There are vastly different characterizations of the Erso family at first, but I plan for them to grow into the people they are in the film. I hope that you enjoy this, subscribe and comment down below. This should update at least once a week.

Jyn waits in the corridor, waiting for the guest to arrive. She knows she shouldn’t be nervous. She’s met Lord Krennic before, and they have gotten along well enough, despite the fact that they disagree vastly in their beliefs. But that was before this arrangement happened, or was suggested by her father. They are meant to be having dinner in a few minutes, and currently she’s smoothing her dress trying to look presentable. While they were nobles, they weren’t the wealthiest of families, which is why this match was so important. When Sir Erso dies, her and her mother will not be able to inherit anything, but the wealth of Lord Krennic could sustain them. Even if he was Imperial scum, he was rich imperial scum.

When Lord Krennic arrived, it was with his own private security team. Five black-armored knights covered from head to toe, with large swords on their sides.

“My Goodness Lord Krennic, it looks as if you’ve brought the whole garrison with you.” Sir Erso joked around, going to shake his hand. He was pretending to be far more at ease than he actually was, but only Jyn and Lyra could tell. Or if Lord Krennic knew, he didn’t show it as he shook his hand. 

“Shall we proceed to dinner?” Lyra suggested, and they all followed suit, servants escorting them to the table, and began to serve them. 

“So Lord Orson,” Jyn began, trying to keep her voice level, “how is the construction for the new project coming together?”

“Going perfectly, Lady Jyn. Soon we shall have it capable of providing peace for the kingdom.”  
Galen and Jyn shared a quick glance at each other. Galen felt uncomfortable talking about his work, but Jyn didn’t know what else to discuss. 

“It’s between Scarrif and Aldeeran, is it not?” She continued. Krennic smirked.

“Yes, my dear. If I have the opportunity to, I would like to take you to Scarrif.” He said. Jyn  
could hardly believe her ears, and smiled down at her plate.

“I’ve heard it’s a land surrounded by water, and it has the highest towers.” She said, trying to sound like she was in wonder. He chuckled and said:

“Your father makes it sound far more romantic than it is. Together me have constructed a tower that will be able to safeguard the empire’s new project… but yes, I do admit it is beautiful.” They continued to talk for the rest of the evening. Jyn faked a lot of her enthusiasm, but it payed off as Krennic seemed not to notice. By the end of the evening, the two got along well enough that they decided that the three of them, herself, Krennic and Sir Erso, would all go to Scarif when the time came.

As soon as Lord Krennic left, Lyra looked furious at Galen.

“Why would you let her accompany you both? Scarrif is so close to Jeddha, the rebels could attack at any moment!” She shouted.

“Jyn can protect herself, and the imperial troops will protect us. I do not like what I do, but I know that what I do can protect our family. If all succeeds, you and Jyn will be kept in comfort for the rest of our days.” Jyn knew that the empire was wrong, (the very nature of an dictator leadership seemed wrong to her) but she believed that she could make a difference if she went through with this. 

“Very well then,” her mother said, “I know that I cannot come with you, but you will keep each other safe above all things. Understood?” She asked, and the two nodded. Regardless of what happened, no one would take apart the Erso family, rebels or imperials.


	2. Congratulations, you are being rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn, Krennic and Galen all begin to make their journey, little do they know just how short it will be.

Cassian knew he was late, but he couldn’t have avoided it. Imperial knights were stationed everywhere now it seemed, and he went through the city as cautiously as possible. With every step or brush against a stranger, he was terrified he would get caught. Finally, when he arrived at the meeting place, his informant was waiting for him. 

“What took you so long?” He asked, shaking in what seemed to be fear and/or rage.

“It was very difficult getting into the city, far more so than I anticipated.” He said. “Anyways, now make my trip worthwhile.” 

The sounds of clanking started to approach. The other man gulped.

“They’re leaving tomorrow. We have confirmation that Galen Erso and Orson Krennic will depart from Lah’mu estate to Eadu by way of the main roads.” The informant said.

The sound of marching emerged, and the informant started shaking even more, panic setting in his eyes. Cassian kept a calm face.

“What do we know about security?” Cassian asked. 

“Fifteen black-armored knights will be there.” The informant answered, his voice trembling.

“What of the station? How far along are they to completing it?” Cassian asked. The other man responded:

“They-they seem to be finished, but the two men are leaving to assure that it is fully operational.”

“When are they expected to arrive in Eadu?” He asked. 

“Ten-ten days later,” the informant said, and continued. “Listen, you have to get me out of here. I’ve gathered all the information I can, but if I stay at my post here I’m a dead man for sure. I don’t have a horse and my leg is injured, please Captain, take me with you.” Cassian answered:

“I will, but you need to answer one last question first. Who is the driver, and is he going to help us?” The informant nodded, and gave him the name “Bodhi Rook”. Then quicker than he could stop him, Cassian covered his mouth and slashed his throat before he could even react to it, then left him. He needed to wash off the blood, and disappear, before anyone could find a dead lieutenant in an alley.

The morning came where Galen and Jyn had to leave with Director Krennic. Lyra was nearly in tears.

“My beautiful baby girl, all grown up and leaving home.” She said, caressing her face and kissing her forehead. “You be careful alright?” She tells her, hugging her. Lyra turns to Galen.

“You’ll look after her, won’t you?” She asks, and Galen nods smiling.

“She’ll probably end up taking care of me.” He says. Just then Lord Krennic arrives, with three times as many black-armored guards as he did the night they had dinner.

“Are you all ready to depart?” He asks surprisingly cheerfully. Jyn nods and her and her father go down the steps.

“Sir Erso, I humbly request that I may have the sole presence of your daughter during our journey, at least for today.” Lord Krennic asks, and extends his arm to Jyn, who gracefully accepts it.

“I accept your request.” Sir Erso says, who then gets into the second carriage, while his daughter and friend enter the first. They then start to make their journey, and Jyn nearly gets emotional as she watches her home and mother move farther and farther away, until it disappears from view. She sniffles a little and Lord Krennic chuckles.

“You are very brave, you know. For coming here with us despite all the danger.” He puts his arm around her and his leather-clad fingers trace down the back of her neck, and his other hand goes into hers. Jyn is uncomfortable but not afraid. Lord Krennic is bold but not stupid, and he wouldn’t dare risk anything more before they were married.

“I believe it is worth the risk, and I trust that you will protect me.” She said, and he laughed, and turned towards her.

“Why are you here, Lady Jyn? You could see beautiful beaches anywhere, and do not tell me it was only to please your father.” His face gets closer to hers and his eyes bore into hers.

“I came here to be with you, Lord Krennic.” She says. She isn’t going to be shy about this, since he’s very clearly interested. He nods.

“Jyn, we have known each other for a very long time. I was afraid that by going to see you, you would see me as just an old fool, while you are now a young woman who has many prospects and opportunities awaiting you. But now I hope that you would do me the honor of being my wife.” He says, and Jyn is shocked by the humility in it. She knows what she has to do, and accepted the situation long ago.

“The honor is mine, Lord Krennic.” She says.

“Please, call me Orson in private,” he says, brushing the tip of his finger on her nose. He’s about to kiss her, but then Jyn sees an archer pointing towards the carriage, and pulls them both down before the arrow is released and lands where they were sitting.

“FOR THE REBELLION!” A man screams, and what sounds like a dozen men are seen charging forward from the hill. Orson opens the seat up to reveal a pair of swords.

“Can you fight?” He asks, and she nods. Orson’s knights are fighting the rebels but they’re outnumbered, and they’re rapidly gaining to them. The two get out of the carriage, and Jyn runs to the other carriage. Galen is injured with an arrow to the shoulder, and his driver has been killed.

“Orson!” She cries, and he rushes to her, him on one of the horses.

“You need to take him!” She cries.

“We won’t leave you here!” He cries, but she shakes her head.

“I can ride, but your men will soon be dead and they’ll take us all!” She answers. Only two of the black knights are alive, while there are seven of the rebels.

“Jyn, I can’t leave you!” Galen cries.

“Papa, you have to!” Orson drags Galen to his horse, and Jyn takes the other. The two men then go deep into the woods and Jyn takes the road. The guards are all dead and the rebels chase after her, as they can no longer see the men. One of them takes the third horse and chases after her on his own. She believes she’ll outrace him, but then suddenly her horse is shot with an arrow and she tumbles to the side. Bruised but not broken Jyn gets up and pulls her sword out, and the man on the horse stops.

“Surely you cannot be so naïve,” He says, stepping down, “surrender, and you will be unharmed.” Jyn pretends to lower her sword as she walks towards him, but then spins around and takes a swing, him having barely enough time to block it. He then goes to strike her but she ducks, and he slashes the tree behind her instead. She tries to then swipe his head off but he blocks her just in time and pushes her back. She runs towards him and he moves to the side as she swipes horizontally, and he blocks her again. She raises her sword to strike him but he blocks it and then grabs her wrist and twists it, forcing her to let go of her sword. She then pushes him away and runs to retrieve her sword, but then a large black-armored knight catches her and throws her down onto the ground. Her head is spinning and he says something, but all she sees before her world goes dark is the face of her foe, concern written all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted a Jyn and Cassian fight, and I'm sorry if it's bad, I don't have a lot of experience writing action scenes with swords and bows and arrows. Let me know what you thought down below and please subscribe. See you all next time!


	3. Down on the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian first meet, and the mission is revealed to Cassian. But will he go through with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post anything last week, school had just started again for me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll try to be more regular in my postings.

It was hours before she woke, in a large white bed with a white sheet over her, with the room only light by candlelight. When she did she immediately tried to get up, but then got held back from the shackles on her wrist and her legs.

“You don’t think we would be that daft, did you?” She hears from behind her. She turns her head to see the face of the man who fought her. He’s not being sarcastic, nor is he being comical. He looks at her with something. Pity? Curiosity? She cannot tell, and decides to immediately turn her face. She won’t betray her family, no matter what.

Cassian sighs. To be honest, he doesn’t know why he brought her to his room. He wasn’t going to sleep with her or even suggest it, but when the other suggested that he put her in a cell, he flat out refused. Perhaps he thought that it would ease her into trusting him, and he could get the information out of her then, but looking back on it he wasn’t so sure. 

“Listen, we can provide meals for you and let you go later on, but only if you provide us with answers. So please, answer my questions.” He says. Jyn shakes her head, she has no idea if he’d even keep his end of the bargain if they made one. 

“Can you at the very least tell me your name?” He asks. “If not, they’ll kill you. They were mad at me for keeping you alive even up until now, and your life will be out of my hands.” Jyn turns to him, looking puzzled, then quickly turns back. He’s not being menacing, and his voiced is laced with concern. But why does he care?

“Jyn.” She said, so softly he could barely hear her. “Jyn Erso.” 

Cassian’s eyes widen. 

“Where am I?” She asked. 

“Rebellion headquarters, Yavin four.”

Resistance Headquarters, there was still hope after all. He then said:

“Get some rest. It will be daylight soon enough.” 

“Are you certain of this?” Mon Mothma asked him later on in the meeting room.

“Yes. She fits the description of his sole child, from age to appearance. And why else would she accompany them? She can be a bargaining chip for us, or a useful source of information.” He says.

“And how much do you think she’ll cooperate now that her father may be dead?” She asks.

“No one knows that for certain. And I did remind my troops to take them alive, but I cannot be held accountable for a wild archer who is now dead.” He answers, but Mon Mothma and General Draven look unimpressed. 

“If she can lead us to the weapon and give up her father and Krennic, we can work an arrangement with her. Only her father could lead us to finding a way to destroy the weapon.” She says.

“So you’re calling for an extraction mission?” Cassian asked. 

“No. Once you find him, get him to talk. And then kill him.” Draven says. “Coerced or not, he built the weapon that could destroy us all, and for that he must be punished. Assemble your team, and take Lady Erso with you. It is time we stop the Empire once and for all.”

When he returned to his room, he heard shuffling from the bedroom. He creaked the door open, and saw Jyn thrashing in her bed, clearly having a nightmare.

“Father, no please! Hold on, please, just hold on!” She cried. Cassian felt a swell of pity and remorse. He had no idea that his men would try to kill either of them, but they were still his men, and he couldn’t help but feel responsible. He closed the door and put his forehead on it. Then he decided to enter, and sat at the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and started to sing:

“Up in the stars, the heaven shines above us,  
Up in the stars, the angels look below,  
Down on the earth, the family’s fast asleep,  
Down on the earth, the baby starts to weep,  
But the mother rises, but the father rises,  
And the baby falls back asleep,  
While the angels bestowed a little piece of Stardust,  
And the whole world falls back to peace”

Jyn slowly calms down, no longer screaming and only moving slightly. Cassian sighs, but feels a bit less guilty now. Then he tiptoes out of the room, and dreams of a faceless woman in Stardust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed this. I really feel that Cassian was this softie underneath, since it was only for the rebellion that he would do terrible things, but be kind to others outside of that. Next up, Rogue One crew. Please subscribe, comment and leave Kudos! See you next time!


End file.
